Storage bins are typically fashioned as cylindrical steel tanks and typically have a bottom, cylindrical sides and a roof. Although a typical storage bin used for storing grain may not be water tight or air tight, it is fashioned so that rodents and other pests cannot have access to stored grain. Generally, a storage bin has a rimmed cylindrical opening in the roof that is closed by a hatch cover that has a top plate and a flange having an inside diameter slightly larger than the outside diameter of the rim of the cylindrical opening. The hatch cover is removable, and, in order to gain access to the inside volume of the storage bin for the purpose of depositing or removing bulk materials such as grain, an operator must remove the hatch cover. In order to add or remove material from a storage bin, it is generally necessary for an operator to climb to the top of the bin and manually remove the hatch cover and then do so again to replace the hatch cover when the operation is completed. This operation requires time, effort and some risk. Accordingly, what is needed is an apparatus that makes it possible for an operator to remotely remove and replace a storage bin hatch cover without climbing to the top of the bin.